Dia Perfeito
by GiuGp
Summary: "-Chega, eu não aguento mais! –Repetiu Bella. Ela vai terminar com ele! Ele não estava preparado pra isso. Ele não estava nada preparado pra isso."


**Dia Perfeito**

-Bom Dia, Dr Cullen!

-Bom Dia, Alice. Como estamos hoje? - Alice, a enfermeira responsável por cuidar do Sr Volturi (e também uma de suas pessoas favoritas naquele hospital), fez uma pequena careta.

-Hoje está um pouco difícil, Dr Cullen.

Fez uma careta também. Parecia que tudo estava dando errado hoje.

-Irei vê-lo – declarou desanimado. Parece que Sr Volturi voltou a ser o mesmo mala...ops, paciente difícil de sempre. Não que ele, como profissional, devesse se importar com uma coisa dessas!

Dirigiu-se ao quarto 407. Sr Volturi estava sentado, a expressão fechada, os resmungos ecoado pelo quarto. Olhava para a televisão de tal forma que parecia culpá-la pelo fato de a comida do hospital ser tão ruim.

-Bom Dia, Sr Volturi! Como estamos hoje?

Nenhuma resposta. Mas Edward já estava acostumado. Frequentemente, após tomar os remédios, Sr Volturi se recusava a falar com qualquer pessoa que usasse branco - sua maneira de castigar os médicos que o faziam tomar os tais "remédios malditos que o faziam passar mal". Sequer a Sra. Colle, responsável pela limpeza, escapava de sua ira. Há poucas semanas, depois de uma sessão particularmente dolorosa de quimioterapia, ele jogou-lhe uma faca; o que não surti efeito algum porque 1) a mira dele era péssima e 2) a faca era de plástico. Mas é a intenção que vale.

-Bem, Sr Volturi, o que temos hoje? Alice disse que o senhor se recusou (de novo, acrescentou mentalmente) a tomar seus remédios.

Sr Volturi não disse nada, mas Edward pode ver claramente a palavra "fofoqueira" formar-se em seus lábios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Dia difícil? – perguntou Emmett, por volta da hora do almoço.

-Nem me fale – Respondeu desanimado. Emmett, ou Dr McCarthy, era o principal médico pediatra do hospital e melhor amigo de Edward desde... Desde sempre? Tanto faz, há um longo tempo.

-Bom, pense pelo lado positivo: Hoje é sexta-feira! E amanhã, se não me engano, seu turno é apenas na parte da tarde. O que significa que sim, nós podemos sair hoje! Estive pensando, a gente podia ir naquele bar que fomos mês passado. Lembra? Aquele que tinhas uma promoção, a cada duas tequilas você ganha mais uma? Então, pelo que eu soube, hoje vai ser noite de Cuba Livre, e eu sei que a Bellinha ama esse negócio...

Edward desligou-se da tagarelice do amigo. Duvidava que tanto ele quanto Bella tivessem ânimo para ir a qualquer lugar. Na verdade, desde a briga da semana passada eles mal se falavam. Parecia que, ao se olharem, alguma coisa os repelia pra pontos oposto. _É, meu caro Edward... Seu relacionamento está indo pelo ralo... _

Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta e tentou respirar fundo. Cada vez que se lembrava de Bella sentia – ao contrário do agradável friozinho na barriga do início do relacionamento – um grande vazio. Parecia que algo estava incompleto...

-Edward? – Ouviu Emmett chamá-lo longe e obrigou-se a voltar à realidade.

-Oi? – Falou tentando sorri. Mas deve ter feito uma cara muito feia, porque a expressão excitada de Emm rapidamente deu lugar a uma preocupada.

-O que houve? – Questionou em tom sério. O que, se pensar bem, é realmente preocupante. Se não lhe falhasse a memória, a última vez que tinha usado esse tom com Edward estava prestes a contar a ele que tinha transado com Rosalie, a dona & diretora gostosona do hospital. E, digamos que Rose é uma pessoa muito agradável... De boca fechada. (Porque quando começa a falar, Santo Deus, Ô mulher chata!)

-Não houve nada.

-Aham, sei. E eu sou a bicha do Jacob. – Disse sarcástico – Fala sério, cara! O que houve? Brigou com a Bella de novo?

-Não... Pelo menos, não depois daquela confusão com a Tânya – Vaca, filha da puta, doida varrida. Mesmo com todo o mal entendido desfeito, mesmo que James tivesse confessado que tinha dado o telefone de Edward pra loira louca, mesmo que Tânya tivesse dado um tempo em suas (muitas) investidas nele, ainda não podia deixa de culpá-la por parte fundamental do desmoronamento de seu relacionamento.

- Mas... se vocês não brigaram, o que houve?

Emmett parecia confuso. _Bom, caro Emm, isso não é nada perto do que me sinto_, pensou. Sentia-se perdido, quebrado, triste, dilacerado...

Mas chega de drama.

-Acho que a gente vai terminar.

-O QUE!

Cruzes, não é normal uma pessoa ter uma reação dessas só porque o amigo vai terminar um namoro, fala sério. Tudo bem que o que ele tinha com Bella era algo mais ... Profundo? Enfim, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido... Pensava ter encontrado o amor de sua vida...

Mas bola pra frente, às vezes a gente se engana.

-Emm, relaxa cara.

-Relaxar? RELAXAR? Meu melhor amigo vai fazer a maior burrada da vida dele e você me pede pra relaxar?

-Queridos, - _Ai, meu pai do céu, lá vem a bruxa_. Diante de seus olha, loura de cima a baixo e um tédio de qualquer ponto de vista, estava Rosalie. A glamurosa dona/diretora deste lindo hospital em que trabalha. Que maravilha. – eu sei que vocês são médicos super conceituados e mais um monte de besteira. Mas não vou pensar duas vezes antes de demiti-los se não levantarem essas bundas gordas e irem trabalhar imediatamente. – Disse numa voz doce.

Vaca.

-Rosalie – falou Emmett, já colocando um sorrisinho sacana na cara. Aquele filho da mãe sempre conseguia tirá-la do sério. Uma coisa que Edward particularmente gostava de presenciar. A não ser, é claro, quando eles começavam a se agarrar do nada. Emmett disse que ela o irritava a tal ponto que ele precisava extravasar. Gente doida. Mas cada um com sua mania...

-Rosie, meu bem. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas existe uma coisa chamada horário de almoço.

-Ahh, sério? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Uhum, sério. Neste horário, nós, pobres mortais, temos o costume de nos alimentar. Mas isso você já deve ter ouvido falar, gorda desse jeito...

Agora ele pegou pesado. Até ele, que gosta tanto de Rose quanto de uma bolota de mofo, sabia que ela era gostosa pra Ca-ra-lho. Nada comparado a Bella, claro. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda é um insulto chamá-la de qualquer coisa próximo a fora de forma.

Mas era engraçado.

-O QUE? – Perguntou Rose, seus encantadores olhos azuis, frios como gelo, faiscavam.

-Ahh, ta vendo essa pelanquinha ...

-SEU FILHO DA PUTA, VAI TOMAR NO SEU...

-Cu? Rose, meu bem, dentro da nossa relação nós dois sabemos que quem toma é você.

Credo! Taí uma coisa que Edward não queria saber.

O rosto de Rose imediatamente tingiu-se de rosa. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coque, antes perfeito, parecia um tanto quanto desalinhado.

Bom, hora de partir. Em, no máximo, três minutos, eles vão estar num rala e rola tão intenso que as pareces vão ruim. O que é nojento, já que se trata de seu melhor amigo com a vaca gostosona de sua chefe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Até mais Dr Cullen

-Até mais. – Disse por cima do ombro. Com sorte, não encontraria com Rosalie e voltaria tranquilamente pra casa. Passou furtivamente pela recepção, contornou o escritório de Rosalie, desviou da sala de Emm (ela podia estar com ele!), desviou de Jasper - O Entregador de Pizza, sorriu e piscou pra Alice (que piscou de volta e fez um sinal de " vai logo" com as mãos), ignorou James, fez cara feia pro Jacobicha... Estava quase lá... Quase lá...

-Escapando, é?

Congelou. Não seja Rose, não seja Rose, não seja Rose.

Pior.

Era Tanya.

-Escapando, eu? – Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Que isso, só vou encontrar com a, hum, Bella, daqui a pouco. Até porque, já acabou o meu expediente mesmo, neah?

-É. – concordou contrariada – Mas você se importa de eu falar com você um instante?

_Que merda_, pensou. Agora a doidinha queria falar com ele. Parece que esse dia só ia de mal a pior.

-Claro, pode falar.

-Mas precisa ser em particular – Pediu hesitante.

Particular? Particular por quê? Será que ela ia tentar uma abordagem direta agora? Será que ela tentaria beijá-lo? Ou pior, será que ela tentaria estuprá-lo? Não, ele é jovem de mais, bonito demais pra passar por isso! Ela não podia...

-Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu só quero falar com você! – Falou num tom ofendido.

Ok, talvez estivesse exagerando.

-Beleza, vamos até a minha sala.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Me desculpa – Falou no mesmo instante que eles entraram na sala.

-Oi? – Perguntou em dúvida. Será que tinha ouvido o que achava que tinha ouvido?

-Me desculpa por toda aquela confusão com a Bella. Desde que comecei a trabalhar nesse hospital você tem sido tão legal e tão atencioso. E, ao contrário dos outros, nunca teve segundas intenções comigo. Acho que fiquei meio deslumbrada e me deixei levar. Por isso, me desculpe por ter causado toda aquela confusão.

Uau.

-Huumm, ok! – falou envergonhado. – E, hum... desculpe-me pela forma que eu falei com você aquele dia (na verdade gritou, mas beleza)

-Ok – concordou envergonhada.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor (em que Edward observou como Tânya ficava cada vez mais vermelha), decidiu que poderia ir pra casa. Era melhor escapar antes de Rosalie dar as caras.

-Bom, acho que já vou...

-Como anda Bella? – perguntou de supetão. Edward sentiu o estomago afundar. Não fazia idéia de como ela estava – Eu não estou perguntando para... sei lá, coletar informações e depois separá-los – disse, interpretando enganosamente sua expressão.

-Não é isso... – Cortou-a. – É que as coisas não estão muito... legais.

Por um instante, ele viu uma expressão meio louca, meio esperançosa, no olhar de Tânya. Mas, depois de um tempo, ela baixou o olhar e sussurrou envergonhada – Desculpa.

Edward podia ver o arrependimento e a pena no olhar de Tânya. Ele devia estar péssimo mesmo.

Foda-se.

-Tenho que ir – murmurou – a gente se vê por ai, Tânya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Trânsito dos infernos – Resmungou pela milésima vez.

Quarenta minutos parado. Isso mesmo, quarenta minutos sem andar um quilômetro sequer.

Hora do Rush dos infernos!

Aumentou a intensidade do ar condicionado. O que não surtiu efeito algum.

Desgraça de tempo abafado. Poluição maldita. Efeito estufa do caralho. Ilha de calor do demônio. Prefeito filho da puta que não faz nada pelo meio ambiente. Malditos Republicanos!

E, se bobear, com a sorte que ele estava, a gasolina ainda ia acabar.

Olhou para o céu. Várias nuvens se juntavam, formando assim o tempo mais feio presenciado em Port Angeles desde o início da primavera. Provavelmente, uma chuva monumental estava para cair.

Alcançou o celular e tentou ligar para Bella. Com certeza ela iria odiar voltar da faculdade debaixo do temporal que estava se formando.

Desligado.

Ótimo, provavelmente ela vai chegar em casa a nado e colocará a culpa nele.

Tentou de novo.

Desligado.

Ok, melhor mandar uma mensagem. Provavelmente ela está em sala de aula.

"_**Bella, qdo sair da aula me liga p/ eu podr t buscar. Bjo Ed"**_

Enviou a mensagem e voltou-se desanimado para o trânsito. Se bobear, ela ainda iria chegar antes dele.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Onze horas e nem sinal de Bella.

Nada. Nenhum recado. Celular desligado. Nada.

Andou nervosamente de um lado para o outro da sala. Já tinha até criado um ritmo. Rápido até o sofá, lento até a TV ( para desviar da mesinha ), e de novo rápido até o sofá.

Estava agoniando. Só de pensar na quantidade de coisas que pode ter acontecido. A quantidade de acidentes que ele presenciava no hospital... Não podia suportar a idéia de que algo tivesse acontecido com Bella.

Sofá, TV, sofá, TV.

Fora a violência que era morar em uma cidade grande como Port Angeles. Só hoje tinham passado três notícias de assalto no telejornal local.

-Deus, onde aquela menina se meteu!- Disse para si mesmo enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo. Devia estar parecendo uma cacatua, pela maneira que vinha tratando o cabelo na última hora.

Ouviu um trovão ao longe. Depois, outro.

Olhou para o relógio novamente. Onze e cinco.

Isso, porque as sextas, Bella saía às cinco.

Não aguentou e saiu atrás dela.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

O céu estava horrível. As nuvens passavam rápido acima de sua cabeça e ele podia ouvir a tempestade chegando.

Já tinha dado duas voltas de carro pelo percurso Casa-Faculdade e nada de Bella. Nenhuma amiga a tinha visto. Ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

Estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre (em frente à padaria do Seth, um carinha simpático com quem tinham feito amizade) e pôs-se a andar a pé. Iria aos lugares que eles costumavam freqüentar.

Uma gota ou outra batia em seu rosto, mas ele as ignorava.

Falou com Seth na padaria ("Foi mal, cara, nem vi a Bella hoje"), a Sra Manser da livraria ("Aquela menina não dá as caras aqui há uma semana!" ), Jessica da barraca de cachorro-quente ("Hoje não, gato. Mas se você quiser dar uma passada no meu apartamento pra receber algum.. conforto") , Angela – a riponga da cafeteria ("Sinto muito, irmão. Ela não pareceu hoje. Mas acho que você devia tomar um capuccino. Sua aura está totalmente aflita") e até mesmo Carmen da loja de decoração ("lo siento, bebé, pero no he visto a la niña") . Mas nenhum sinal de Bella.

Agora chuva caia forte e seu coração batia acelerado no peito. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Por um instante, olhou ao redor desesperado. Tinha passado em todos os lugares que eles costumavam ir juntos.

Caminhou, chateado, pensando que talvez ela não estivesse pelo bairro. Só porque quando eles estavam juntos eles se contentavam em andar pelo quarteirão, não quer dizer que isso era o que Bella gosta de fazer.

Lembrou-se de toda às vezes que ela o chamava pra fazer algo diferente, excitante. Ele nunca topava.

Parou sobre o letreiro esfarrapado de Forks, o pub onde se conheceram. Ele estava comemorando a promoção. Ela comemorava o fato de ter entrado na faculdade. Várias cervejas depois, ela veio falar com ele e derramou metade do conteúdo do copo em sua camisa. Prendendo o riso com a lembrança, e entrou no bar. Era sua última esperança.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sentiu o alivio inundando-o quando reconheceu Bella. Estava na última mesa do bar, sozinha. Bebia alguma coisa vermelha lentamente enquanto olhava o tampo do balcão.

-Hey. –Disse tocando suas costas e sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela pulou de susto e depois relaxou.

-Hey. -Respondeu fraquinho. Os olhos estavam muito vermelhos, assim como a ponta do nariz.

-Estava preocupado – confessou.

Ela pareceu surpresa e olhou para o relógio. Eram dez pra meia noite.

-Desculpe – Disse, parecendo realmente arrependida. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as bochechas ganharam um tom rubro. –Sério, Edward, me desculpa. Eu não agüentava mais ficar em casa e resolvi vir aqui pra pensar. Acabei ficando tempo demais, me desculpa!

-Ok! – Disse, observando-a atentamente. Não parecia bêbada. – Eu só fiquei preocupado porque você não atendeu o celular.

-Acabou a bateria.

-Ah, tá.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um olhando para um canto.

_Parecemos dois estranhos_, pensou amargurado. Tirou uma nota de cinqüenta e jogou no balcão. Levantou-se, murmurou um "vamos?" indicando a porta e pôs-se a caminhar até a saída do bar. Agora um temporal caia do lado de fora.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Desculpe, eu não trouxe guarda-chuva.

-Não tem problema – Respondeu Bella, tomando à dianteira e saindo pela chuva em direção ao apartamento. Era a dois quarteirões dali.

Andavam, lado a lado, em silêncio. Olhou distraidamente para o céu, sentindo a àgua caindo em seu rosto e relembrando os momentos que eles eram incapazes de ficar um segundo em silêncio. Nem parecia que esta ao lado daquela menina alegre e tagarela que conheceu. Hoje era apenas mais uma pessoa que andava pela rua. Assim como ele. Perguntou-se se ela estava tão triste quanto ele... Quem sabe. Pode ser que nem tenha...

-Chega!

Ahm? Parou e olhou para o lado. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que Bella ainda estava a alguns metros atrás. – O que houve?

-O que houve? O QUE HOUVE? – perguntou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Parecia... Sarcástico? – ISSO é o que houve! – Falou apontando para a distância entre eles.

Por um instante, encararam-se em silêncio. Bella tinha uma expressão determinada, quase raivosa. Várias gotas de chuva escorriam por suas bochechas coradas, seus cabelos já tinhas grudado no couro cabeludo. Mas seus olhos tinham um brilho um tanto quanto... Assustador? É, quem sabe...

Mas a questão era que ele entendia perfeitamente o que ela se referia. A distância entre eles. Não a que tinha naquela rua fedida e molhada, e sim a que eles haviam criado nos últimos dias.

Era agora. Ela ia terminar com ele.

Mas ela não podia! Tudo bem que ele havia pensado nisso nos últimos tempos... Mas ela não podia! Ele não podia viver sem ela. Ele não _queria_ viver sem ela!

Sentiu o coração apertar.

-Chega, eu não aguento mais! –Repetiu Bella.

Ela vai terminar com ele! Ele não estava preparado pra isso. Ele não estava _nada_ preparado pra isso.

Engoliu a seco.

-Isso não vai dar certo – continuou, aproximando-se dele. Mas ele não se moveu, Não podia se mexer. Não podia sequer respirar. Apenas sentia a chuva batendo pelo seu corpo – Não estamos mais funcionando, não estamos na mesma sintonia. Se a gente mal se fala, como podemos sustentar um relacionamento?

_Merda, merda, merda._

Sentia o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Não sabia se podia suportar isso. Bella iria deixa-lo e ele não podia fazer nada. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior.

-Eu não quero continuar com isso, e eu não vou. Quando te conheci, nunca imaginei que iria me apaixonar. E, provavelmente, se tivesse escolha, não teria me apaixonado. Somos opostos. Eu falo, você pensa. Eu ajo, você trava. Não temos nada a ver um com o outro! Mas eu não tive escolha. Eu me apaixonei por você, e vou lutar por você.

_Ela... O que?_

Sentiu algo quente tocar seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Lá estava Bella. Com a palma da mão em seu rosto, a um suspiro de distância. Podia ver cada gota de chuva escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Abriu um sorriso tímido.

-Não me interessa se você acha que sou uma pirralha. Não me importa o fato de você e meu pai se odiarem. Você não suporta meus ciúmes? Ok, eu vou mudar. Você me acha irresponsável? Beleza, eu mudo isso também. Mas o que eu não quero, não suporto, e não vou deixar acontecer, é que exista alguma distância entre a gente. Eu não quero aprender a viver sem você, e você vai ter que lidar com isso.

E, à medida que a confusão foi dando lugar a felicidade, sentiu cada cantinho molhado de seu corpo aquecer. E, consciente do sorriso estúpido gravado em seu rosto, envolveu a (ainda) namorada com os braços e a trouxe para mais perto.

_Bella não ia terminar com ele! _

Olhou no fundo de seus olhos, aproximou a boca da sua e sussurrou

-Cara, você me ama tanto.

-Puta que pariu, Edward! – Gritou Bella, se soltando dando alguns passos pra traz. Mas ele podia ver que segurava um sorriso –Eu fiz essa declaração incrível e fofa, e a única coisa que você me diz é isso? Ahh, vai te catar!

Riu com gosto. Era até mais fácil rir agora. Tudo era mais fácil rir, respirar...

-Ué, o que você queria que eu falasse? – brincou.

-Que você me ama, é claro. – Disse Bella, como se fosse óbvio.

-E por que eu diria isso? – debochou de novo.

-Ahh, vai se fuder –Falou, dando as costas. Edward riu baixinho. Deixou ela se afastar um pouco, em passos lentos, desviando das poças (o que era ridículo, porque ela estava completamente encharcada). Aproximou-se devagar e a abraçou pelas costas.

Ouviu um riso baixo.

-Eu também te amo – Sussurrou, beijando lentamente seu pescoço. Ela suspirou. - Mesmo que você seja uma pirralha chata.

Recebeu um tapinha no braço. Ela se afastou, enlaçando suas mãos. Estavam caminhando, de novo, para casa.

-Idiota.

-O que foi?

- Você é ridículo.

-E você me ama mesmo assim.

-A, cala a boca.

-Ahh, por quê? O que foi que eu fiz?

-Existe.

Risos.

-Não sei por que te amo.

-Mas eu sei por que te amo – respondeu, olhando eu seus olhos. Ela abriu outro sorriso, corando.

Riu.

Puxou-a mais pra perto e beijou sua testa. Por fim, passou o braço pelos seus ombros e voltaram a caminhar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Então, gente. Finalmente Dia Perfeito.

Como vocês perceberam, o estilo é completamente diferente do das duas primeiras. Eu só queria mostrar como era o dia do Edward, como tinha tudo pra ser um dia horrível, e não apenas aqueles pensamentos soltos de sempre. Eu gostei do resultado final, então espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

E agora, um agradecimento especial às pessoas que comentaram: Maraisa Oliveira, nataalya13 , bruna , The Girl Who Live, , Yara Bastos, Gabriela Swan. Também quero agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram/colocaram alerta.

A série Dia acabou, mas eu com certeza vou reciclar os personagens, porque sou dessas.

Beijinhos.

ps .: Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas de madrugada eu postei esse cap e logo hoje cedo o deletei. É a mesma coisa, mas o formato saiu TODO ERRADO. Algumas pessoas poderia achar o capitulo sem nexo, portanto decidi postar de novo (:


End file.
